bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
JungleTac
JungleTac is a Chinese company that produces 8-bit and 16-bit consoles and games. Its business & technical team is located in Shenzhen, its software development team in Fuzhou & finance and export office in Hong Kong.http://cn.made-in-china.com/showroom/happy5790 Products Most JungleTac consoles are either handhelds or controller-based plug & play systems, usually with a large number of built-in games and no cartridge port (with the exception of the OneStation and Vii). Often similar looking consoles are released by various international distributors under different names (dreamGEAR, vs. Maxx, etc.) with a different combination of games. Some of its products include: Controllers * Game Vision 50 '- Racing wheel controller with 50 games * '''25 Games '- Standard Controller with 25 games * '''Silverlit Electronics 35 in 1 Super Twins - '''Standard Controller with 35 games Handhelds * '''Classic Max - available in both horizontal and vertical orientation, with 12 games built in ** 30-game versions of both consoles (sometimes with different case designs) were also produced under various different names, including HiQ Classic, Zone Fusion and Heeha 100/300. Some include versions of the 12 games from the respective Classic Max plus 18 more, but using Jungletac's 8-bit sound engine instead of the 16-bit MIDI-esque music found in the Max; others (including the Zone Fusion) have a completely different selection of games. * Cyber Arcade Center- 8-bit handheld with 100 Jungletac games and 20 Nice Code games * M3 Pocket - 16-bit handheld with 50 games * One Station - A handheld console, most cartridges released were multicarts containing Jungletac's own 8 and 16-bit games or (mostly) official Famicom/NES games. An adapter was also released allowing it to play MD Max cartridges. * VG Pocket series (handhelds manufactured by JungleTac for Pelican Accessories) **VG Pocket Mini: 30 built-in games and a 1.5" screen. This game unit had poor sales, and has been discontinued. **VG Pocket 50: 50 built-in games and a 2" screen. **VG Pocket Max: 75 built-in games and a 2.5" screen. **VG Pocket Caplet: 35 or 50 16-bit games, including licensed versions of Space Invaders, Bust-a-Move, and BurgerTime. **VG Pocket Tablet: 25 8-bit games, including a licensed version of Frogger. Consoles * Vii aka Sport Vii/威力棒 (2007) - A 16-bit console with motion controls (for the built-in games only). Released by KenSingTon. Accepts "VC" cartridges containing generic JungleTac 16-bit games. * Zone 60, Zone 100 (software at least, though the console itself resembles systems made by Subor) List of games 8-bit 16-bit "Classic Max Pocket" hardware type 1 The unknown 16-bit hardware used in the 12-in-1 Classic Max Pocket *''Hero Legend'' *''Mini Golf'' *''Night Wings'' *''North Salvation'' Connections to other companies Nice Code Some games credited to Jungletac were developed by Nice Code Software according to their website, such as Abey's Dream, Dingle Hunt and Jig Chickhttp://www.game-nc.com/production/production168.htm, which are designed for a vertically oriented screen and as such have only appeared on a very small number of consoles. At least one console, the Lexibook Cyber Arcade Center 120 in 1, contains 8-bit games made by both companies which do not usually appear together.http://s4.zetaboards.com/PGC_Forums/topic/8091910/1/ Shenzhen Nanjing Technology Some early versions of Jungletac's 8-bit games use music that would later be used in Nanjing's RPGs, although it is replaced in later releases. Some OneStation carts also use the title screen music from Nanjing's Super Robot Wars A in their menus. This connection may be related to Nice Code as they are known to have developed games for both companies. Cube Technology Cube Technology was previously called "Cubetac" and at some point seems to have employed Wise Wang, who is credited in the EmuVT OneBus Famiclone emulator copyrighted to DJ-Jungle. Senca The title screen and some sports games from the Zone 60 console, credited to Jungletac, are very similar to those from the Family Sports series by Senca. Waixing At least one Waixing game, Jing Hua Yuan, uses the Super Contra sound engine commonly used in Jungletac's 8-bit games with very similar music. Both Waixing and Jungletac's software development division are based in Fuzhou, so it is possible that some staff members moved between the two companies. References Trivia * Most, if not all, of Jungletac's consoles and OneStation carts have a test screen which appears if you hold A and B while turning the power on. Its functions vary depending on the hardware but these screens usually contain at least a controller test and a checksum (some systems require you to press Up & B to calculate this). * At least the Classic Max Pocket has been seen with different brandings. The product is even available in some in-flight shops, and can be purchased during an airplane flight. One example is the 30-in-1 version licensed to Premier Portfolio in the UK, under the ZipStar brand name, which is available in British Airways' long-haul flights (it retails there for £60). Another 12-in-1 version was seen in a different flight, which is also distributed by Premier Portfolio, but with "© 2007 Junglesoft " on the back. Links JungleTac's website Category:Developers Category:Hardware manufacturers Category:Companies from Shenzhen, China Category:Companies from Fuzhou, China Category:Companies from Hong Kong